Dr. Shelly Percey
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Dr. Shelly Percey is a City of Villains contact located in Cap Au Diable. She is located at coordinates (-721, 0, 1,195). __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Desdemona the Glint * Boris the Russian New Contact(s) * Marshal Brass The Marshal is taciturn and gruff, and not known for much of a sense of humor. Considering that he has to spend most of his time cleaning up Dr. Aeon's messes, it's a wonder he's even that personable. Marshal Brass is the head of all Arachnos forces for Cap Au Diable. He works directly under Dr. Aeon, and rumor has it, isn't too happy about that fact. He might have some work for a freelancer like you. He can get you all the Technology and Natural Enhancements you need. Information Doctor Shelly Percey left medical school in disgrace during her third year, when one of her professors found her performing unethical experiments on an injured hero. Since her fall from grace, Shelly's kept herself busy providing medical services to the less scrupulous metahumans to be found by the dozen in the Rogue Isles. She doesn't stoop to treating those without super powers, and she's become quite an expert in her somewhat rarified field. She owes her mastery of the metahuman physique to her insatiable curiousity, which has gotten her into trouble more than a few times. Introduction Welcome. I am Dr. Shelly Percey. I've come to know a great deal about you metahumans, but there's still plenty we can learn together. Are you game? Missions Retrieve Nictus from Council Briefing Greetings. I've been given a most exciting opportunity, and I'd very much appreciate your assistance. Oh, don't worry, you'll be well paid. Here's the plan. The Council has recently transported a single Nictus to a small base they maintain here on Cap au Diable. Dr. Aeon and I are both highly interested in the cargo in a question and, though we have a somewhat adversarial relationship, we've agreed to work together for the time being. I'll provide the muscle, and enlist a friend of mine to extract the Nictus from its host. He'll finance the dea and make sure the Council never finds out who's responsible. It's a win-win-win-win deal. If you're willing to steal a Nictus from the Council. The Nictus will most likely be carried in the body of a chosen soldier. Once you've kidnapped him, you'll have 90 minutes to get him to a friend of mine, who will extract the creature. Any longer, and we risk the creature taking over the host's body and becoming inseperable from it. Mission Acceptance I'm sure you've heard of my interest in all things super-powered. You might say learning is my only passion. Mission Objective(s) * Find the Nictus Temporary Power: Nictus Gravitic Emanation Temporary Power: Nictus Absorption Temporary Power: Nictus Shadow Step Mission Objectives(s) * Have Nictus Extracted (Timed, 1:30) ** Rescue Dr. Karl Junker from the Council ** Take him to his machine to have Nictus extracted Debriefing So, the Nictus entered you? Interesting. It will be a most fascinating subject of study. How I long to absorb myself in quiet research for a time. Thank you. I can see that you, like myself, are capable of almost anything. Steal Diagnostic Equipment Briefing Thank you for coming. I need the assistance of one such as yourself. I have a patient in bad condition, and I need some rather specific equipment to diagnose his illness. It's right here on the island, but Arachnos won't grant me access, and I don't have the kind of money it would take to buy it legitimately. So I need to try an illegitimate route. Like you. Will you help me steal that medical equipment? Mission Acceptance We need the equipment and the code for operating it. The latter will probably be on the base leader. One tiny wrinkle: the Luddites are trying to destroy this equipment as we speak. You may have to subdue a few of them. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Hicks and his men * Steal the Equipment Clue: Equipment code You found this 16-digit code in the pocket of Special Operative Hicks. Dr. Percey will need it in order to operate the diagnostic equipment. Clue: Diagnostic equipment This sleek metal box is covered in small dials and lights. According to Dr. Shelly Percey, it is the most advanced diagnostic equipment currently available. Debriefing Excellent work. My patient will be most pleased. I should have told you, my patient is an influential man here on the island. He'll want to know about your work on his behalf. Find Information about Midas' Skin Briefing All right, I performed my diagnosis, and I've got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is, my patient only has six months to live. The good news is, he's King Midas, and if we can help him, we'll both strike it rich. The problem with old Midas is that I can't treat him thanks to his skin condition. Oh, he's not really made of gold, you know. Paints himself that way, thinks it makes him look tough. Men. Still, his skin is harder than diamond, and it's making treatment a bit of a problem. Midas has a history with Dr. Aeon, and I suspect the good doctor may know more about his powers than anyone else. I'd like you to see if you can dig up anything in one of Aeon's bases. Mission Acceptance Now listen up, because this is important. Midas doesn't know he's dying. Not yet. And I'm not going to tell him until I have a cure ready. I'm afraid he may become suicidal, and I'm not about to lose my most interesting subject. Nor do I relish the thought of autopsying a pile of rubble. Capiche? Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all Arachnos in base * Search base for info * 2 keys to find Clue: Gold key card You took this key card from an Arachnos agent. It should get you deeper into the building. Clue: Blue key card You took this key card from an Arachnos agent. It should get you deeper into the building. Clue: Skin samples This small vial contains ultra-hard fragments of skin that rattle against the glass when you shake it. The label reads 'Midas.' The accompanying file indicates that Aeon himself took the samples after granting Midas his powers. Unfortunately, there's no description of how he managed to remove the ultra-hard fragments. Debriefing So, Aeon was involved in Midas' acquisition of power, eh? Well, it doesn't surprise me. Aeon's almost as curious abou ther super powers as I am, and he certainly has better funding. If I analyze these fragments with the equipment you appropriated, I may be able to figure out how to get a needle through that ultra-hard skin of Midas'. Then I could cure him. Protect Research from Goldbrickers Briefing We're in trouble. I was able to cook up a way of piercing Midas' skin to deliver the cure, but I did manage to concoct a medicine that could be absorbed through it. Problem is, Aeon heard about my experiments with Midas' skin, and he wants my findings for himself. And guess who he's sent after them? The Goldbrickers! Midas has no idea he's sending men to snatch the substance that could save his life. And he's not going to find out. If he does, he'll know that I lied to him about his condition, and that can't happen. So I need you to get to my lab and make sure my work stays intact and on the premesis. I have to warn you. There's a chance you could fail this one. Mission Acceptance I'm not saying you got sloppy and led Aeon straight to us. I'm just saying we need this situation taken care of. Mission Objective(s) * P1168599497 * P2449635881 This mission currently has a bug that will not display the objective correctly. The mission is to protect Dr. Shelly Percey's lab from the Gold Brickers. At some point in the mission, the Gold Brickers will start destroying the lab equipment, and you must successfully defend it from being completely destroyed. It is highly recommended that you move through the lab quickly and do not hold back on dispatching the Gold Brickers as fast as you can. ''This mission is '''failable', which means that it will be permanently noted in your souvenir that you did not complete this mission successfuly if you fail it.'' There is also an issue whereupon you successfully defeat the enemies attacking the lab, but the expected new waves of attackers fail to appear, leaving you with an unfinishable mission. Currently, if this happens, a GM can fix it, but this may take a while. Deliberately failing the mission might be a better choice for the impatient, as it allows you to continue with Dr. Shelley's missions Steal Antidote and let Longbow take the blame Briefing Villain-name. I've learned of the most exciting caper! It seems Arachnos has developed a biological weapon. Silly dvils, they tried deploying it in Paragon City. As we speak, several citizens of Kings Row are experiencing the first symptoms of a disease that should kill them within twenty-four hours. Oh, they've got their doctors working on it. Might even come up with a solution. But in the meantime, we've got the opportunity of a lifetime! Arachnos, naturally, developed a cure for the weapon. And Longbow, naturally, disatched a hero to recover it. Here's where you step in. Steal that antidote and let Longbow take the blame! I'll pay you well for a prize such as this! Mission Acceptance You'll have to defeat every Arachnos soldier to ensure Longbow gets the blame for the theft. My brain is spinning with the possibilities for such a unique find! Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all Arachnos and Longbow * Find the cure Debriefing Oh. Oh, Villain-name. I don't know quite how to thankyou. This is a gift beyond all words! It may take me years to probe all the secrets I can from this antidote. Perhaps I can even reverse engineer the disease! Steal samples of the Facemaker's chemicals. Briefing I'm sure you've heard of a most accomplished young lady known as the Facemaker? She's a disciple of Vahzilok, and is well known for her habit of carving up innocent young debutantes for her own private collection of parts. Yes, yes, deplorable. Nevertheeless, I'd like to know more about her process. I want you to go to a Vahzilok lair and return with samples of the Facemaker's reanimation chemicals. I'll reward you well for your efforts. Mission Acceptance I have to admit, the Facemaker has long been a subject of my study. Her work is remarkable. Mission Objective(s) * Find chemical samples Debriefing Ah, Villain-name, you've returned. And with the Facemaker's chemicals! These should prove most interesting under laboratory study. You know, I've always felt a certain kinship with the Facemaker. she may be a monster, but sometimes I feel as though we were sisters under the skin. Badge Received: Mask Maker "You obtained "samples" from the notorious Facemaker." Capture the infectious Lost. Briefing My sources have brought me news of a fascinating development. As I'm sure you know, the Lost spread by encouraging new recruits to take some sort of drug, commonly referred to as "Shift". It alters their physical and mental structure, and gives them strange powers. Recently, however, it seems they've taken their movement to the next level. Rumors of a single infectious Lost have ben spreading throughout Cap au Diable. A Lost Typhoid Mary if you please. I'd like you to capture this infectious Lost. I want to study him. Mission Acceptance This individual may well open up whole new arenas in the world of super-powered physiology. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Typhoid Willy and friends Debriefing Typhoid Willy's tucked away in my lab. He will not stop blathering on about his destiny. Oh he's got a destiny alright: to teach me everything I want to know about the Lost's strange mutations. I can hardly wait to get started. Developing... Category:CoVCategory:ContactsCategory:CoV Contacts